A movie gone bananzas
by Koyaka
Summary: A predator and an alien are working together on a movie, what can go wrong...
1. Default Chapter

Ok people, this is my first story, so don't be pissed if it sucks...ok...please..yah...no flames either...please....  
  
An alien and a predator are fighting for town square, but the twist is that this is a script, but the alien and predator are real...he he he...  
  
Director: Ok, first scene is with..the alien.  
Alien: Hiss...—.—  
Director: What the hell did I do?  
Alien: Fuck....you.....  
DIrector: Ok!!!!!!  
Alien o.0  
Director: Right, ok so first scene the alien has found a sign and it says "10 MIles to Town Square"  
Alien: -nod-  
Director: And...go!  
Alien: -Stare-  
Director: Errr...go...now...please...  
Predator: -Walks up behinde director- Say action  
Director: Oh, action!  
Alien: -Reads sign- 10 miles to gay bear town?? What the hell?  
Director: CUT CUT CUT -bashes alien with toothpick- you dumbass, did you even listen to me?  
Alien: I can't, I have no ears...  
Director: . Damnit, just read this paper.  
Alien: -Stares at paper- I have no eyes either...  
Director: WHAT YOU UGLY PEICE OF-  
Alien: -Bites director in the balls-  
Director: OOOOOOWWWWWWW  
Predator: Hey cool, the alien is kickin' the director's ass, funkay!!!!!  
  
So this ends the first attempt at making a movie...  
Please review


	2. A second Attempt

Ok, last time I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the A l I E N and PREDATOR series on dvd, and have seen AVP: Alien vs Predator.  
  
Direcor: -Walks with a limp- oh man... my balls fcking hurt!!!!  
Alien: -Snicker- So, whats the next scene?  
Director: -Gives Alien an evil glare- The predator makes his arrival.  
Predator: Finally...  
Director: Ok, so we have the predator space ship... Pred guy, get in the ship.  
Predator: -Gets into ship and takes off-  
Director: -Speaks into walkie talkie- Ok, now your going t- -hears echo behinde him. Director turns around and sees second walkie talkie and the alien gone- Oh great... -looks up- AHHH -ducks to the ground so the predator ship wouldn't hit him- God damn that alien...  
—On predator ship—  
Predator: GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE  
Alien: Hiss... -Grabs predator by the back of the head and shoots its second jaws into the predator's skull-  
Predator: . Oh joy...-Dies-  
-Predator spayship lands, alien walks out, splattered in green ichor-  
Director: -Groans- Now where am I gonna get another predator??  
Predator Brawler: Hello, I would like to audi-  
Director: Any credit cards?  
Predator Brawler: No  
Director: Any talent?  
Brawler: No.  
Director: Any past experiences?  
Brawler: No  
Director: Your hired!!  
  
So there goes another attempt at making a movie, maby next time they'll acually get somewhere....


	3. Something New Maby

Disclaimer: Ok..so..yah..same as last time...-.- Oh btw CHANDRA IS MADE UP!!!  
  
Director: Ok, alien, next time, please don't kill the brawler...  
Alien: Fine..bitch...fine...  
Predator: Now..who do I kill?  
Director: Wait wait wait...lets try this scene...hmm..ok. We are in Town Square and a vampire is trying to stop you 2 from fighting. Ok, bring in the vampire.  
Queen of Vampires (Chandra): Well..hello boys...  
Alien and Predator: -Jaws drop.- O.O!!!  
Chandra: So..when do I get to..stop the bad boys?  
Director: Ok guys, say hello to my wife.  
Alien and predator: YOUR WIFE??  
Director: -Eyes droop to one side- Yup, so don't hurt her.  
Chandra, alien, and predator get into position for the scene.  
Director: And...ACTION!!  
Alien: -Starts humping chandra's leg- Oh..oh..yah..this is..wait..sorry...  
Alien: -Hiss and lunges at predator-  
Chandra: -grabs the alien by the tail- STOP THIS FIGHTING!  
Predator: Come on woman..quit being a bitch and let the fucker fight me for fucking god fucking sakes fuck!  
Chandra: -Smack-  
Predator: Ow! What was that for!?  
Chandra: The last fuck didn't make sense you fucking fuck tard!  
Alien: Err..can you stop touching me there?  
Chandra: Oh, sorry..  
  
So...lets see what happens NEXTIME!! SO BE PATEINT DAMNIT  
lol j/k!!


	4. Short but funny

Disclaimer: err..same thing..he he... (No dumbass..not the same story..)  
  
Alien: -Grabs the predator by the shoulder- OW!!!  
Director: What now -exasperated-  
Alien: The Camraman just poked me with the lense!!  
Camraman: Oh..sorry..just wanted a closs up.  
Alien: Thats why they invented the idiot!  
Camraman: Oh..so that is what that button is for...  
Director: Ok, lets try this again except chandra is going to grab the second jaw and.. yah..you'll see.  
And...Action  
Alien: -Shoots jaw at pred's face-  
Chandra: -Grabs second jaw and rips it out of his mouth-  
Alien: OHHHHHHHH SHIIIIEETTTT -Runs around screaming-  
Predator and Chandra: -Laugh-  
Director: -Looks at cameraman- Hey, you getting this?  
Cameraman: -Zooms in closer- Oh yah... -Cameraman is acually looking at Chandra's boobies-  
Director: -Looks over Cameraman's shoulder- Hey!!!! -Stabs Cameraman in the back with dildo-  
Cameraman: Hey guy, whats that for?  
Director: Errr...-hides it- Nothing...  
Cameraman: -Pulls down director's pants and underware- WOA DUDE  
  
I''ll let you'r emadination go to work.... he he he....


End file.
